Three Minutes to Midnight
by Laboon's Wrath
Summary: The new year is dawning on Republic City. Korra and Mako have some time alone to reflect on it. Makorra fluff, post-Book 4.


Snow was falling. The air was cold and still, the kind of cold that actually makes you want to go outside. It was cold enough that breath was fog, and puddles ice. Winter had come to Republic City. A new year was slowly dawning.

Avatar Korra didn't mind the cold. She would probably have been fine without the coat she wore, but there was no particular reason for her not to make herself as comfortable as she could, and in any case, the ensemble looked positively stellar on her.

She couldn't say the same for Mako's wardrobe. She had been dismayed to discover that he had elected to wear his awful grey hooded longcoat, the same one he wore without fail every single winter. Korra had attempted to ensure its destruction multiple times while she and Mako were dating, but each attempt had, regrettably, failed. Mako knew exactly how much Korra loathed that coat, so she could only assume that he had chosen to wear it specifically to mess with her.

The worst part was that he was succeeding.

Her stride was five steps ahead of his, and even with those long legs of his it was a struggle for him to keep up. Korra was guiding him someplace, obviously, but she thought it would be funnier if he didn't know where. He always got so flustered when he wasn't aware of all the facts

"You still haven't told me why you asked me out to the island," Mako said, an annoyed twitch to his voice. "The new year is tonight and there are about a hundred parties I could be going to."

Korra threw a smirk across her shoulder. "We both know the only party you've been invited to is the Policeman's Ball," she joked, "and they _have_ to invite you."

"Th-that isn't true!" Mako sputtered. "Bolin invited me to come to the afterparty for the release of his new mover! And Asami said I could come to the President's new year's banquet!"

"Neither of those are your scene, Mako, and you know it. She reached a flight of smooth white stairs and stopped for a moment to look back at him with a smile. "I've known you for around five years, Mako," she said. "You've never been interested in going to parties on new year's. Every year, you've done the same thing: stay home with Pabu. Would tonight not have been more of the same?"

Mako sighed and folded his arms. "I guess not," he admitted.

"Exactly," said Korra cheerfully, beginning her ascent. "We haven't spent any time together lately, and I figured you might enjoy starting the year with a bigger, less furry friend."

"I suppose that'd be nice," Mako agreed, "especially since Bolin actually took Pabu with him."

"Then this is even less sad and lonely of a situation than you would have been in before!" Korra laughed.

Finally, the pair emerged on a balcony overlooking Republic City. The stars were faintly visible in the sky, swallowed up by the light of the spirit portal in the city center. Snowflakes drifted down lazily from the sky. The air was still. The night was calm.

Korra leaned on the railing and gazed out at the sprawling city before her. "You know what the time is?" she asked Mako. "I know it's close, but…"

Mako fumbled around in his pocket before retrieving a beat-up-looking watch. He clicked it open.

"Three minutes to midnight," he answered with a small smile. "We're just in time."

For a few seconds, there was silence between Mako and Korra. Finally, it was broken when Korra spoke up.

"It's hard to believe that we've known each other so long," she murmured, just loud enough for Mako to hear.

"It's been a good ride," Mako agreed, joining her in leaning on the railing. "The best, in fact."

"I think we've been on this balcony before," Korra noted. "Back when we were together. We were talking about something or other, and that turned into a wrestling match somehow."

Mako shuddered. "I remember that," he said with a grimace. "You pinned me down and refused to let me go until I told you that I loved you."

Korra threw back her head and let loose with unbridled laughter at the memory. "That's right, I did!" she remembered, laughter still peppering her voice. "It took, what, ten seconds for you to give in?"

"Well, I'd have lasted longer if it wasn't something I was going to say anyway," Mako chuckled.

Silence fell once more between the two. Mako checked his watch again. One minute.

He glanced at Korra. Her face was beautiful, illuminated by the light of the city.

Mako let a puff of air escape his lips. "Korra…" he began cautiously.

Korra looked over at him curiously. "Hm?"

"You know… if you wanted... " Mako was stumbling over his words. At last, he found a sentence he could settle on. "You wouldn't have to pin me down to get me to say it now, either."

Mako held his breath. Internally, he was hitting himself with a hammer. _What the hell was that?! _he berated himself. _"You wouldn't have to pin me?" Are you an idiot?!_

Korra's expression was one of confusion at first, but her eyes widened as she realized what Mako meant, and her mouth settled into that askew grin that drove Mako wild.

"I bet I wouldn't, you cheeseball," she laughed. She inched closer to them, and Mako felt their hands embrace each other, as if of their own accord.

Korra and Mako gazed into each other's eyes, neither saying a word. They drew closer and closer to each other, propelled by some unknowable force.

As their lips met, Mako was vaguely aware of the bangs and pops of fireworks going off as the clock struck midnight, but they were like static in his ears. It was much the same for Korra.

After what felt like hours but was more likely half a minute, Mako and Korra parted. The cacophonous celebrations from the city could still be faintly heard, but neither Korra nor Mako paid them any mind. Each paid attention only to the other.

Korra flashed Mako that familiar, wonderful grin once more. "Well?" she asked confidently. "Are you going to say it or not? Don't leave a girl hanging on new year's."

Mako gave his own signature smirk.

"Happy new year, Korra," he said.

"I love you."


End file.
